


Cheek to Cheek

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek to Cheek

Will opened the door of the apartment and his mouth dropped open when he saw candles all around the room and the table set with wine glasses and place settings for two.

"Sonny?" Will asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi," Sonny said, popping out of their bedroom and smoothing out his shirt.

Will blinked rapidly. “What’s going on?”

"Gabi thought we could have the apartment to ourselves for the night. She’s staying at the pub for the night with Ari."

Will grinned and dropped his keys on the table by the door as Sonny sauntered over to him.

"Let’s eat. I’m hungry," Sonny said, slipping his hands into Will’s and pulling him towards the kitchen table.

A half hour later, they fell onto the couch together, Will curled into Sonny’s side, a glass of wine in each of their hands, and the radio playing softly in the background. 

"So was this really Gabi’s idea or did you kick her out?" Will asked with a smirk.

"No. Nope, she volunteered to leave. I swear," Sonny answered and kissed the top of Will’s hair.

Will smiled and leaned his head on Sonny’s shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes and then Will said, “We should convince Gabi to let us do this once a week. She’ll understand, right?” 

Sonny chuckled. “Yeah. We’ll work on that.”

Will smiled and tipped his head up to meet Sonny’s lips against his. When they broke apart, Sonny untangled himself from Will, stood up, and held his hand out.

Will slipped his hand into Sonny’s and let Sonny pull him off the couch. Once they were both standing, Sonny wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and Will slid his arms around Sonny’s neck.

They swayed slowly to the song filtering quietly through the speakers of the radio system. Will smiled softly, closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against Sonny’s. Sonny tightened his arms around Will’s waist and shifted his head so that they were dancing cheek to cheek.

_Heaven, I’m in Heaven,_  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we’re out together dancing, cheek to cheek. 

Suddenly, Sonny started singing along with the song, his voice low and tender in Will’s ear. 

_Heaven, I’m in Heaven,_  
And the cares that hung around me thro’ the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler’s lucky streak  
When we’re out together dancing, cheek to cheek. 

As he sang the next verse, Sonny pulled his face away from Will’s just enough to look Will in the eyes.

_Oh! I love to climb a mountain,_  
And to reach the highest peak,  
But it doesn’t thrill me half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek. 

_Oh! I love to go out fishing_  
In a river or a creek,  
But I don’t enjoy it half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek. 

Will’s heart stuttered out an erratic beat as Sonny whispered the lyrics against his lips. He curled his fingers into Sonny’s hair and pulled his head forward slightly to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. When they broke apart, Will kept his eyes closed but moved his head just a little so that they were once again dancing cheek to cheek.

_Dance with me_  
I want my arm about you;  
The charm about you  
Will carry me thro’ to Heaven 

_I’m in Heaven,_  
and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek. 


End file.
